Hit The Lights
(DLC) |artist = |year = 2012 |mode = Solo |dg = (Main) (K2014) |difficulty = (JD4) (K2014) |effort = (K2014) |nogm = 3 (Main) 1 (K2014) |nosm = |mc = JD4 Black Rock JDU 1A: |pc = (Main) Light Blue (K2014) 1B: Brown 2A: Purple 2B: Blue-Violet |gc = (Main) (Main) (Arrows) White (K2014) |lc = Tangerine (Main) |pictos = 82 (Main) 138 (K2014) |nowc = HitTheLights |perf = Laura Ferretti (JD4) Caitlyn Santiago (K2014) |dlc = December 11, 2012 (JD4) |audio = }}"Hit The Lights" by is featured on (as a downloadable track), , , and . Appearance of the Dancer Main series The dancer is a woman. She wears a silver headband which wraps around her reddish-brown hair tied in a ponytail. She also wears a red and silver bodice, an unbuttoned hoodie, as well as a pair of black pants held up by a red belt. There is a sparkly pink wristband on her left wrist, and she wears a pair of pink heeled shoes. The coach is a girl wearing a pink shirt, white jeans, and blue sneakers. She also has brown hair tied in a plait. Background Main series The background is mostly composed of moving colored neon lights, at some points, a star with a rainbow checkered floor appears. The dancer is in a park which is in front of the city skyline bursting with lights. Gold Moves Main series There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Lunge and bow forward with both hands outstretched behind. HitTheLightsallgoldmoves.png|All Gold Moves Hitthegold.gif|All Gold Moves in-game There is 1 Gold Move in this routine: Gold Move: Raise both hands above your head and spin them in a counter clockwise motion. Hit The Lights Kids GM1.PNG|Gold Move Hitthelights jdk2014 gm 1.gif|Gold Move in-game Appearances in Mashups Hit The Lights ''is featured in the following mashup: *All About That Bass'' (Divas) *''Animals'' (Club) *''Stadium Flow'' (High Energy Girls) *''Want To Want Me'' Captions Hit The Lights appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: *Can t find my pockets *In Which Pocket? *Push My Shoulders Trivia * This is the second by Selena Gomez & The Scene in the main series. *"Damn" is censored. *In , the lines, "But you re too … scared to fly" and "But you re too … scared to try" are separated so it reads "But you re too … /Scared to fly" and "But you re too … /Scared to try". *In , at the end of the song, when the dancer spins into golden dust, a sparkle sound effect is heard. In , the ending does not feature the sparkle sound. * In the menu icon, the coach s glove is more pointed to brown rather than to orange. *An unseen part can be found in the game files, in which the coach leaving after she spins. **It can be seen in All About That Bass s Mashup. * This is one of very few routines to have -styled pictograms. Just Dance Kids 2014 * This is the only song in the Just Dance Kids series with censored lyrics. **The audio in that game is exactly the same as in its appearances in the main series. Gallery Game Files hitthelights.jpg|''Hit The Lights'' Hitthelights jdk14 cover generic.png|''Hit The Lights'' ( ) Hitthelightsdlc cover albumcoach.png| album coach hitthelights_cover@2x.jpg| cover HitTheLights1024.png| cover 417.png|Avatar on /''Now'' GOLDEN HittheLights.png|Golden avatar DIAMOND HittheLights.png|Diamond avatar hit the lights pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Screenshots HTLinactive.png|''Hit The Lights'' on the menu HTLactive.png| cover Hitthelightsdlc menu.png|''Hit The Lights'' on the menu (2017) Hitthelightsdlc load.png| loading screen (2017) Hitthelightsdlc coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (2017) hitthelights jd2018 menu.png|''Hit The Lights'' on the menu (2018) hitthelights jd2018 load.png| loading screen (2018) hitthelights jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (2018) Promotional Images DLC_JD4_HitTheLights.jpg|Promotional gameplay ( ) jdk2014_hit_the_lights.png|Promotional gameplay ( ) Others htlroutina.png|No GUI gameplay Videos Official Music Video Selena Gomez & The Scene - Hit The Lights Teasers Hit the Lights - Just Dance 4 Gameplay Teaser (US) Hit the Lights - Just Dance 4 Gameplay Teaser (UK) Hit the Lights - Just Dance Kids 2014 Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplays 'Main series' Hit the Lights - Just Dance 4 Hit the Lights - Just Dance Now Hit the Lights - Just Dance 2016 Hit the Lights - Just Dance 2017 Hit the Lights - Just Dance 2018 ' ' Hit the Lights - Just Dance Kids 2014 References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by Selena Gomez & the Scene Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Hard Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance Kids 2014 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Just Dance 4 DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Caitlyn Santiago Category:Laura Ferretti Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now